Pokemon One-Shots
by jak3combat
Summary: These one shots are for my Pokemon stories that are rated 'T' and because they are T, the lemons that happen in the story will be skipped and put into this! Rated M for gay/straight lemons...duh.


**1: Unova: Ivan + Jewel**

**Author's Note: Here's the reviews for my Unova story's chapter 11:**

**Species Unknown: Annnnd I went for it! I did decide to do the one shot because I really did need some T and under stories.**

**RockytheTyranitar: Yea, I did it. But I didn't do it to the main story. And I will still call you Aceswild13.**

**Darkria Defender: I'm with myself :P And thanks for your P.O.!**

**'Nother Author's Note: As I write this, I can't help but think that the female character in Pokemon Diamond is really emaciated (it means starved).**

[Alright, it's morning! Get the hell up.] Jewel deadpanned at me, glaring.

'Tell Stephan I won't be there today.' I told Samantha as she ushered the others out.

"What am I, your slave?" She grumbled, but left me and Jewel along.

'…So, I guess it's time?' I asked, raising my eyebrow and sweating a little.

[Yes, but not here. Someone could walk in on us. Let's go to the Dreamyard!] She said excitedly, grabbing my arm and dragging me behind her.

'Slow down!' I exclaimed, but she didn't listen, instead she went faster, surprising me by using Extreme Speed to get there as fast as possible.

[We're here!] She giggled, before pouncing me.

'Oomfh!' I groaned, rubbing the back of my head.

[Sorry, but I'm so excited, I can't help it! I get to lose my virginity to you!] She exclaimed, grabbing my head and deeply kissing me. I didn't struggle and make her think I didn't want to do this; which I didn't. If we got caught, I would be facing serious charges for this…

'Alright, lemme breath!' I said after a minute, struggling to not inhale her breath.

[Sorry! Next step…get you out of those pants…] She said, her silver eyes glinting in the morning sunlight.

'I can do that myself, alright?' I protested, sliding myself from under her and unbuckling my pants before sliding them off along with my boxers.

[Mmm… You look big, Master…] Jewel purred, grabbing my cock and stroking it to its full six and a half inches. [Biggest dick I've seen…]

'It's the ONLY cock you've seen.' I pointed out, looking around nervously.

[Exactly.] She chirped, before shoving her mouth down the entire shaft and cramming my entire cock into her mouth, sucking hard.

'That feels good…' I moaned, thrusting a little to her delight.

[Mmmm…Love the way your cock feels as it thrusts in and out of my mouth…] She moaned, sucking some more before pushing me to the ground. [Now, to feel it inside of me!] She giggled, mounting my lap.

'Go slowly, because it'll-' I started warning her, when she dropped down and took our virginities, more painful for her as she made me pierce her hymen as she did it.

[Arceus does that hurt!] She groaned out, keeping still.

'I tried to tell you…' I said, rolling my eyes and taking the condom I put in my pocket out.

[What's that?] She asked, confused.

'It's something for sex, I need to put it on my cock now.' I half explained, pulling out of her and putting on the condom, before sliding back into her, to her delight.

[Do that again!] She moaned, planting her legs on either side of my waist. I nodded and started slowly thrusting into her, making her moan out in pleasure. As I was slowly screwing Jewel, I felt something that lightly hurt my head, but as I was pressing my head against the ground and nothing was near us except for grass, I brushed it off and continued.

'Jewel…I can't go much faster…' I said, silently panting.

[Mrrr…Then I guess I'll have to do some work too…] She grumbled, wrapping her arms around my chest and started to hump me. I just laid there, panting a little while she humped me as hard as she could, for some reason getting three times the pleasure. I didn't mind, I just found it weird. I was about to ask Jewel about this when she screamed in pleasure and started grinding hard against my hips, her orgasm having started and it triggered mine, making me shoot my semen up into the tip of the condom.

'Oh…Why do I feel so damn tired?' I groaned, sitting up groggily and holding my head as Jewel slid off of me, cuddling up to my body and smiling happily. I smiled down at her, before whirling around in surprise when I heard someone walking up behind us.

"Relax, dude. It's just me." Stephan said, tossing a notebook, pencil, and my clothes at me. I quickly got dressed and scribbled down a few words. "Samantha told me where you two were going." He responded.

'So, can you explain something?' I asked.

"Shoot." He replied as Jewel yawned and stretched on the ground, before curling up and following asleep.

'Is it normal for a person to feel three times the pleasure if it's their first time?' I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Nah, that was, but wasn't at the same time, you feeling it. I brought Mark and Bear and they tapped into your mind so they could get rid of the urge too." He explained, as the two Lucarios in question came out of the bushes, zipping up their shorts.

'…That's just wrong.' I scribbled, grabbing Jewel's Poke Ball and returning her.

"Now! Time to get your ass to school. Just because you got laid doesn't mean you can be excused from my class." Stephan suddenly said, all business like.

'Fine…' I wrote, following after him.

"Oh, and Scarlet evolved right before I left to help Bear and Mark." He said, smirking as I started running to the school to hug her.


End file.
